The great war of Peach Creek
(Picture still in development) The great war of Peach Creek (or formly know as: TGWOPC) is a Sci-Fic E,EnE story written by The3eds. The story is all about the kids struggling to live after a war at Peach Creek. WARNING! - The folowing words might be some bad ones, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! The3eds is not responsible for bad words. Plot Chapter 1 Edd, in his usual mood for studies, was counting how many ants he had in his ant farm after he collected 107 more. Edd then finishes counting and hears something in the Local News in the Television. Edd then races downstairs to see what happened in the news. The news reporter said that a war has been declared and that all residents should evacuate immediatly. Edd then quickly gets a phone call, it was the mayor, saying that the war has also conflicted on the cul-de-sac. Edd then tells his parents and he and his parents packed everything they wanted. They evacuated the house to see the whole cul-de-sac packed and ready to be evacuated. Then they saw a helicopter coming down to evacuate them, But, suddenly the war began and the enemy team shot down the helicopter, crashing it to the middle of the cul-de-sac. The whole neighbourhood goes through the lane to a shortcut to Peach Creek, only to see that the buildings were destroyed and fire, and bloodsheds everywhere. The enemy team then notices them and shoots at Eddy's Dad's heart, leaving Eddy's Dad dead. Sarah and Jimmy was shot too. Eddy and Ed then shouts and screams and so does his Mom, but they had no time to wail and the others carried them through Peach Creek. The families reached outside of Peach Creek and then founds an abandoned building, which was the Mayor's building. They found the Mayor...Dead. It was evening and the families walked to Lemon Brook. Happy to hear, that there was no war in Lemon Brook. Chapter 2 The families go to "Hotel Lemon" to book a room for all. It was lunch time and the families were starving, so they bought out their evacuation food out to eat. Ed got a bunch of buttered toast and gravy, Edd got a sandwhich which his Mom made, Eddy got a Fruit Punch that his dad made. The whole families got their food and got some rest. After some rest, Ed puts on the television to hear that the war has been declared on Lemon Brook too. Ed then wakes up everyone and tells them to evacuate out of the hotel. They got their stuff packed and left the hotel room, But as soon as they left the room, a huge rocket blasted away the hotel, separating the whole group. After the war at Lemon Brook, Eddy finds himself in the outskirts of Lemon Brook. When he turns his head, he sees Ed's Mother dead. Soon after, Eddy walks around the outskirts of Lemon Brook, soon he found Ed lying unconsious with Edd's Dad beside him. Eddy wakes them both and asks them where's Edd. Ed said that he saw "Double D" Blast to a building when the explosion came. The three of them goes to the building that Edd might have crashed into, they get inside to see Jonny 2x4 lying on the ground o the building with bricks surrounding him. They wake him up. Jonny then accidently turns his head up to see that Edd has peirced through a sharp cone shaped brock. Edd's dad screams and shouts and wails. Ed encourages him that this is fate, and it happens. Chapter 3 The group then focus on finding Jonny's family including Plank, they search for them in the outskirts of Lemon Brook. Jonny then sees a man lying on the ground with a sword piercing through him. The group then runs to the sight and finds it was General Danny. Eddy then says the General was one of Lemon Brooks greatest soildiers and was the leader of the Lemon Brook war. But as soon as Eddy finishes talking, he points at a building where Kevin is. They rush to the scene to find Kevin unconsious with Jonny's Mom and Nazz beside.On the corner, Rolf dead. The group then wakes them up and tells them where did the others go. Kevin said that the rest got penetrated and might have died during the explosion. The group moves on to a path to an abandoned town named Traston Town. Ed says that Traston was one of the biggest and busiest towns near Peach Creek and Lemon Brook and that it was the birthplace of his dear friend Frank. Frank was one of Ed's best friends since kindergarten but died because of Jaundice. The team moves on and finds a safe shelter, which was a cave. The team then rests there for a while. It was midnight and the group was resting, Ed got up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom. Ed found a safe place and he uses like a toilet there, Suddenly, A murderer jumps down a tree with a knife and holds it within Ed's throat. Ed barely escaped being murdered and then grabs a tree with his mighty strength and hits it on the head of the murderer. He then runs saying "RUN AWAY!". The sun rised up and then the team got up and go out for the next adventure not knowing what will hapen. The team then folows the path to Chesnut Falls, only to find out it was wrecked and bloodsheded. The war is still countinuing and they did not knew it. Inside the town they found Edd's Mom. Eddy said how can a person blast so far from one town to another? It turned out that Edd's Mom was shopping at Lemon Brook and that the shop was near Traston Town. That blast was so intense that even a hippo could travel from Africa to Australia. They woke her up and told her the news that Edd was dead. Hearing the news, Edd's parents were very sad. They go on with their journey and finds General John at the centre of the town. General John was the lead general of the Chesnut Falls Army and was the lead trainer. Chapter 4 After looking around the massacare they go on to Cherry Falls. There, Jonny had the surprise of his life, he saw Plank lying on the main road of Cherry Falls. Jonny runs in happiness and picks up Plank. Jonny hugs him with tear-filled eyes and crying. Just then, the Cherry Falls war began and Jonny was shot dead in the head. The team runs around in panic, Nazz was also shot to death and so was Edd's Dad. They luckily escaped from the scene and found another cave which made a good shelter. When Ed was about to enter the cave, he was attacked again from the murderer he fought last night. Ed was able to hold him off but was knocked out, The murderer gets out a knife but Kevin then sees him and then he Falcon PAWNCHES him in the back, knocking him out of conciousness. Kevin and the gang wakes Ed up and then says it's not safe to stay here anymore. Then the team goes to continue their adventure, they soon reached a graveyard. Eddy noticed that one grave said "R.I.P Edd" the gang then turns around to see soldiers holding AK-47s in their hands. They shot them one by one and the whole gang died. Edd then wakes up from his horrible dream saying "GAH!". His mom said. "Edd, don't you want to go to sleep?" Edd then thanks god that it was a dream and sleeps for the rest of the night. Characters Main Characters *Edd - Edd is the main person of the story but in the dream he died piercing through a cone-shaped brick. *Ed - Ed, the loyal guy everyone loves. Ed was without a doubt the strongest through out the story and was able to hold off a murderer. *Eddy - Eddy had no scams throughout the story, though he was loyal and strong throughout the story. *Kevin - Kevin is the second strongest throughout the story but didn't do any fights but Falcon PAWNCHING the murderer Ed fought with for the second time. *Jonny 2x4 & Plank - Jonny was a loyal person and had no fights and so did Plank. Though Plank was only mentioned two times in the story, they are still a part of the gang. They died when the Cherry Falls war began. *Nazz - Nazz, the lovely girl everyone loves. Though she is rarely mentioned, she is a part of the story. She died when the Cherry Falls war broke out. *Sarah and Jimmy - Sarah and Jimmy were only mentioned one time and died when they mentioned it. *Rolf - Rolf was also mentioned one time and died when they mentioned it. *Kids Parents - Other Characters *Mayor of Peach Creek and Lemon Brook - They were dead when the group found them. *Frank - Frank was one of Ed's best friends since kindergarten but died because of Jaundice. *General Danny - General Danny was one of the best Lemon Brook soldiers and was the leader of the Lemon Brook War. He died when a soldier killed him with a sword on his stomach. *General John - General John was the lead General of the Chesnut Falls Army and was the lead Trainer. Missing Characters *Kanker Sisters *Rolf's Animals Places that took Place *Peach Creek and cul-de-sac - from where the mass destruction started. *Lemon Brook - The second place that war took place *Transton Town - One of the busiest and smallest town beside Peach Creek and Lemon Brook *Chesnut Falls - The beatiful place turned into a disaster place, This was the third place to take a war. *Cherry Falls - From where the kids had a surprise attack. This is the fourth place to have a war. Quotes *(Eddy sees that his dad is dead) ''Eddy:"Dad!!! I loved you daddy!" Ed: "No time Eddy! we gotta get out of here! RUN AWAY!!!" *(Jonny looks up'') Jonny2x4: "Uh, guys, don't look up..." Eddy: "What?"(looks up) Ed: "Double D is dead!!! I miss him already (Ed starts to cry.) *(Ed is using the bush as his toilet) Ed: Ah, this is the life. (Murderer comes up) Ed: AHHHHH!!!! Maybe I spoke that too early. O.o Notes on Story "This story had took me hours to do on, so I hope you enjoy it. There will be a sequel so be sure to look out for it!" - The3eds Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Wars